1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to networking computers within a small environment such as a home. More particularly, it relates to a home networking communication system using an adaptive transceiver.
2. Background of Related Art
Home networking systems provide local area network (LAN) solutions for home and/or small business using a telephone line.
FIG. 4 illustrates a conventional star network.
In particular, FIG. 4 illustrates a topology conventionally known as a star network. A star network is one in which network devices or network nodes 310, 320, 330, 340 and 350 are connected to a central computer 360 in a star-shaped configuration.
Messages in a star network pass from any of the network nodes 310, 320, 330, 340 and 350, to the central computer 360. The central computer 360 examines a destination address attached to each message, and directs the message to the appropriate network node 310, 320, 330, 340 or 350. The central computer 360 also acts as a network node and directs its own messages to any of the satellite nodes 310, 320, 330, 340 and 350.
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional ring network.
In particular, FIG. 5 illustrates a topology conventionally known as a ring network. A ring network is one in which network devices or network nodes 410, 420, 430 and 440 are connected in a closed loop, or ring by paths 415, 425, 435, and 445.
Messages in a ring network pass around the ring from network node to network node in one direction, e.g., from network node 410 to network node 420 over path 415, from network node 420 to network node 430 over path 425, from network node 430 to network node 440 over path 435, and back to the first network node 410 over path 445. When a network node 410 receives a message, it examines the destination address attached to the message. If the address is the same as that node's, the node 410 will accept the message. Otherwise, that network node 410 will regenerate the network message and pass it along to the next network node 420 in the given direction along the ring.
Star networks are subject an entire network failure if the central computer malfunctions. Satellite node malfunctions are less severe in this type of network, as any particular node will not typically have a negative affect on the remaining devices in the star network. Adding network nodes to a star network is simplified because it requires a new path only between the new network node and the central computer.
The performance of home networking transceivers mainly depends on the channel properties and noise environment, both of which vary from home to home. Channel properties are determined by the topology of the telephone line wiring, the condition of the telephone line and/or the types and number of devices connected to the telephone line. For instance, different devices connected on a particular telephone line will cause different echoes, different losses and/or different distortions to signals thereon.
Different homes have different wiring systems for phone lines, making the topology of a phone line network and line conditions completely different from home to home. These variations make it almost impossible to design a unique transceiver that is a best fit to all homes or small businesses.